Michonne Special
by mysterion0.o
Summary: Loosely based off of the Michonne Special from the comics: this takes a look at Michonne's early days of the Zombie Apocalypse, up until she meets Andrea in the show. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with The Walking Dead comic or show. I am just a fan, who is excited to spread my ideas with other fans!

A/N: I love The Walking Dead comics and the show equally. One of my favorite issues of the comics is the Michonne Special, where you take a look at her past and how she got to the point where she entered the comics. It was a nice treat to see her background of this very mysterious character. And she is my favorite, and I thought it would be a really cool idea to have an episode like that for the show. So this is my version, it'll be a couple chapters long short story of my favorite character and her past. This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to review and tell me how I'm doing! I hope you enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Michonne Special

.One day before the outbreak.

The streets of Atlanta were always bustling with passers by going about their daily lives. Their cares dedicated to their jobs or family members or significant others. All three were buzzing through Michonne's mind as she sat in the back of her town car, typing an email to Judge Stanton, as she listened to her mother berate her over the phone as to the reason why she wasn't coming to family dinner this evening.

"Chonne, darling, why do you always have to fight me?"

"Mom, I'm not fighting you, I seriously don't think I'll be able to make it. I'm swamped with work, I don't know what time I'll be getting out, then I'd have to pick up Andre from day care, and then Mike..."

"Right the boyfriend," her mother said more to herself than to her daughter. Michonne rolled her eyes. This is why she didn't want to go. She didn't want to have an uncomfortable dinner with her parents judging her and her boyfriend.

"It's just not practical _Mother_," she finished the email to the judge. And put her phone on the seat beside her as she searched her brief case for her ongoing case files she was assigned to. She was due in court as soon as she arrived at the court house. She wanted to go over her notes. Though she was already well over prepared, she was recently appointed the newest and youngest district attorney of the city of Atlanta, and wanted to make sure she was on her game.

"How is my grand baby? I never get to see him, you never come around anymore," she says sadly. Michonne sighs, one, because she knew her mom was using her son as leverage, and two, because she knew her mother was right.

"He's doing really good mom," Michonne said with a smile on her face thinking about her son. Andre could always bring a smile to her face, even if he wasn't there.

"Well darling. He's doing well," Michonne gritted her teeth as her mother corrected her English. She loathed that, "but I'm happy to hear that." Michonne put her papers back in her briefcase as they were rolling up to the front of the court house.

"Mom, I'll try to make it tonight-"

"Oh darling that's wonderful!" Michonne flinched as her mother screeched in her ear on the other end of the line.

"No promises though."

"I'll see you tonight love." Michonne shook her head.

"Wish me luck, I have my closing arguments today," she said with just a hint of nervousness.

"You don't need luck, hon, you'll be wonderful," Her mother assured her. Michonne smirked and started up the stairs.

"Thanks mommy," she clicked off her headset and entered the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne was calm, cool, collected as she listened to the defense attorney give his closing arguments. She watched as Collin Stevens told the jury why this man was simply too mentally disturbed to be accountable for his actions. _He was good. Almost convincing_, she thought. This was a game, a game she was very good at, a game she intended to win. Stevens finished his speech. And the judge asked if she'd like to begin.

Michonne did not stand. Taking her sweet time she took a sip of water. She placed the cup back down on the table and leaned back in her chair.

"Three," her voice was soft, but confident, "Three, is the number of families that were destroyed that night. Three, is the number of times Mr. Holden was told 'no' by these young girls, and so he forced himself upon them. Three, is the number of girls he murdered in cold blood," Michonne got up and walked to the front of the room. Michonne's voice was a bit louder as she addressed the entire courtroom with ease," Mr. Holden is not a mentally ill man. Mr. Holden is a man, who thinks he is entitled to whatever he wants. And when these innocent girls to him 'no' for once in his life, he couldn't handle it. So, he took what he wanted," she was looking directly at the sick sonofabitch now, "he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew, and he didn't care," she turned to the jury, her voice softer again, "ladies and gentlemen of the jury, when you deliberate, I would like you to not only look at the indisputable evidence against this man, but I would also like you to think about your daughters, and your sisters, and your mothers, and ask yourselves would you want a man like that out on the streets of this great city?...Thank you," Michonne sat back down and leaned back in her chair.

_Dramatic, but very effective,_ she thought quite pleased with herself. The judge dismissed the jury, and she went outside to make a call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike had a busy day today. After Michonne left to bring his son to day care and go off to court, he made himself a hearty bowl of cereal. He went into the room in their apartment they had designated his studio and stared at a blank canvas for about ten minutes and decided he "wasn't feeling it". He then went on to play _Call of Duty_ for the rest of the day.

The phone rang. He didn't reach for it at first. He was concentrating on killing the German soldiers on the screen, but the caller insisted as the phone kept ringing. He sighed and paused the game.

"Hello," he said frustrated. He put the phone between his ear and his shoulder and continued on with the game.

"Hey Mike... What is that I hear?" Mike could hear Michonne's tone on the other end, and he knew she already had figured out his doings, "is that that damned video game?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, no?" Mike denied, but Michonne wasn't fooled.

"Damn it Mike, I can hear the shooting. You said you were going to paint today."

"Babe, I tried' I really did. I'm in a bit of a slump, but I'll get out of it soon. You can't rush the magic," Michonne sighed, and shook her head, though a small smile crept on her lips.

"Did you at least put pants on today?"

"Why is this all about me right now? What I want to know is how did the closing arguments go today?" She noticed the change in subject, but she didn't acknowledge it.

"I think they went well,"

"That's my girl!" Mike said genuinely happy to hear it, "My baby is all grown up and savin' Atlanta," he quoted one of her favorite movies. Michonne laughed at this.

"Well I'm not sure if I saved anything yet. The jury is out now. There's a mountain of evidence on this guy so it should be a pretty open and shut..." Her colleague tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to come back inside, "And it was. The jury is back. I have to go, but can you do me a favor and pick up Andre from daycare? We're going to dinner at my parents tonight and you know how my mom is when we're late."

"Oh babe, I don't want to go to your parents."

"I know. It will suck, but please can you do this for me?"

"For you? Fine I'll do it."

"Thank you Mikey. I love you"

"I love you too Chonne."

She walked back into the courthouse.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you are enjoying, thank you so much for reading! Except an update in the next couple of days. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Michonne stood outside the courthouse waiting for Mike to come and pick her up. Collin Stevens walked up behind her.

"Good job in there Mich," he said in a suave yet cocky tone. Michonne grimaced at his presence.

"Thank you Stevens," She didn't look his way.

"Where are you headed? I was thinking after a case like that, I could use a drink. Join Me," He said look her up and down.

"Can't. Going to the parents to have dinner. And even if I wasn't I wouldn't go out with you."

"Oh right. The boyfriend," Stevens got closer to her, "Well, when you want a real man, I'll be here." Michonne gave him a look that shot daggers and he knew it was time to make his exit. He put his hands up in surrender and started to back away, "Tell the folks I said hi."

Her colleague's comment irked her, but then it made her think of her partner. She looked her watch. _We still have time_, she tried to reassure herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were late.

Mike parked the car on the driveway leading up to Michonne's childhood home. She always thought it was way too big. The villa was just an accolade that her parents had given themselves and the world for their success. But being the daughter of the ever so esteemed Dr. and Mrs. Nathan Bellamy came with a certain image. An image that her parents expected Michonne and her sister to maintain as well. Her sister was attended medical school, and with much persistence, Michonne was drafted into law school. Though through her competitive attitude she still became the best.

Her parents always wanted the best for her and her sister, and Michonne understood that. Although she always pretended to fit into this haughty elite lifestyle, she didn't really belong. Maybe that's why she gravitated to the unpredictable bohemian that was her boyfriend Mike. He was fun and unorthodox, which she loved, and it didn't hurt that it really pissed her mother off.

As they walked up the long driveway, Michonne looked towards her boys. Mike kept his promise and eventually put on pants and also a shirt and tie, which he was trying his hardest to fix, although Andre wanted to keep playing with it. Michonne giggled at them. She took her son and let him walk beside her and she fixed Mike's tie and brought him in for a kiss. She gave him an apologetic look, she knew he hated this and was only here for her, and she was grateful for that. He gave a small smile and kissed her forehead and put an arm around her as they walked up to the front door.

Michonne took out her key and unlocked the door. Andre went running inside. Michonne and Mike heard someone squeal at the child's entrance. Her older sister, Marjolaine came round the corner smiling brightly as she held Andre.

"Hey sis!" she gave her a kiss on the cheek and a nice big hug. She looked over to Mike and smiled and gave him a hug, "Get ready," she said as she turned back to where she came and Michonne and Mike followed. They entered the dining room, and there next to her mother sat Sebastian Reading, Michonne's ex-husband.

"Wow," Mike said shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike had Andre in his lap he was helping him eat a piece of chicken. He was also doing his best to distract himself from jumping across the table and punching Sebastian in the face. He didn't really care that Michonne's mother felt the need to parade him around; he didn't care about his fancy suit or his charm. Mike _did_ care about the way he treated Michonne. When he met her she was broken, and it was because of that asshole. And even though she was stronger now, he could still see the hurt in her eyes as the bastard talked about his new successes in his _awesome_ life. Mike sighed, trying to keep his cool.

"Chonne love, how did court go today?" Her father asked.

"It went well daddy," she said taking a bit of her chicken.

"Well?" Mike spoke up, "Oh come on, tell them. Tell them how you kicked major ass today." Michonne's mother gave Mike a dirty look, but he didn't pay her any mind.

"You won baby?" her dad asked.

"Yes sir she did," Mike bragged for his girlfriend.

"That's my girl," her dad said with a hearty chuckle. Michonne smiled wide.

"It was a simple case really. Not a big deal," she assured them.

"Too modest," Marjolaine called from the other end of the table.

"So, Mike, how are things with your job?" Michonne and Mike were taken out of the happy moment.

"Well, Ma'am, nothing too exciting...," he said.

"Really that's a shame," she said flatly.

"I did sell a couple paintings, which went for a good chunk of change. You rich folk sure do love your art," he finished. Michonne tried to hide her smile as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"That's great Mikey!" Marjolaine said, "And yes, we do love art. I saw some of your work, it's good. Daddy you should take a look," she encouraged.

"Is it now? Marj has good taste, maybe I will have a look," he said finishing his dinner. Mike looked at Michonne and then toward her father.

"Thank you sir," he said surprised. Michonne shrugged her shoulders, and put her hand on top of his. They smiled at each other.

"Shall we move to the living room for dessert?" her mother announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your mom is a piece of work you know?" Mike laid in bed and watched as Michonne put lotion on her legs after she got out of the shower.

"God I know," she climbs into bed and snuggles up next to him, "I'm sorry Mikey. Let me make it up to you," she says kissing his neck and nipping his earlobe.

"How are you going to do that," Mike pouted play fully. Michonne, trailed her hand down his bare chest, and played with the hem of his pajama pants.

"I'm sure I can think of something," she smiled mischievously. Mike gave her a gentle kiss and pulled back a little then leaned back in and deepened the kiss. He playfully flipped them over so that he was now on top of her. She laughed but then saw him gazing at her with a look of amazement. It was so intense it made her blush. She smiled and then looked away shyly. He gently brought her face to look at him again, and kissed her.

A/N: Well, there you go, a little calm before all hell breaks loose. I wanted to really show who each of these people were to Michonne, and we'll see how they all react to the impending doom in the next chapter! Also, I got the name Bellamy from a fanfic I read some time ago, I thought it was a nice last name, so I just went with it. Hope you enjoyed! ٩(●ᴗ●)۶


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you those who have followed my story and reviewed! I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, and your responses told me I was going at least in the right direction, so I'm grateful people are enjoying!

To the **Guest** who left a review for chapter one: Yes, I wanted to have the great contrast between the Michonne and Mike we know in the end, and the Michonne and Mike they were in the past.

**focusedOnProsperity**: You are very welcome my friend! I also have a huge girl crush on Michonne; she is one of my favorite characters of all time. (Up there with Darth Vader, Raven from Teen Titans, and the Doctor!). And yes again, I really wanted that contrast as to who they were in the past and who they are at the end. I feel like everyone was a different person before the ZA took place. Yeah they had some troubles like most couples, but they loved each other. Which makes what happened to them in the end even more tragic.

Enjoy Chapter 3! （〜^∇^)〜

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a Saturday when the world ended. Michonne had to go into work to pick up files for a new case she had taken on, so she left this morning as she always did. She got herself dressed for the day ahead of her; got her already energetic son and her practically comatose boyfriend food. Terry, Mike's not so intelligent, best friend came over for the guy's day they planned. She left them all with kisses and went to the office.

When she got the office the tension was palpable. There was a fear in people's eyes as they watched the news.

ϟ ϟ Over 50 more people have been admitted to Atlanta Medical Center this morning for symptoms of the mysterious virus. That adds the total to 275 people admitted in North Atlanta alone. And approximately 13 thousand cases known Nationwide. ϟ ϟ the News caster continued on with his newscast. Michonne had heard about these weird cases, but she didn't really pay any attention to them. With a full plate and her boys at home she had enough to keep her busy 24/7. She took out her phone and called her father. He was chief of staff at Atlanta MC. Maybe he could offer some insight to the feeling of worry growing in her in the pit of her stomach.

"Michonne I can't talk right now," Dr. Bellamy huffed through the receiver. Michonne noticed the urgency in his voice, but she needed the reassurance.

"Daddy are you alright?" She asked. Her dad didn't miss the frantic tone that was hidden under his daughter's voice as she tried to keep calm.

"Chonne I'm alright. It's just a mad house here. I don't want to scare you, but something isn't right. I've never seen something like this before-" he was cut off by the sound of gun fire. Michonne couldn't hold her fear any more.

"Dad! Dad! Are you there? Please daddy answer!" She screamed into the phone. Tears were starting to well up. She listened to the scuffles on the other side of the line. There were screams. There were noises, growling. _What the hell is that? _She heard the phone being picked up.

"Michonne, baby, listen to me. You need to get up to the house. Take your son, and Mike and bring them up there. You drive and you don't stop for anything, you hear me? Get to the family. I'll tell your sister the same thing," he breathed into her ear.

"Dad..."

"No! You need to do this now! I have to go, but please just do as I say!"

"Ok..." She said in an eerily quiet tone.

"I love you Chonne. Be safe." There was a click.

Michonne stood there. She watched as chaos seemed to consume the office in slow motion. She could see it unfold but wasn't able to hear it. And then she heard the gun shots. There were a couple pops at first; they brought her back to reality. And then there was a continuous sound of rounds being let out. BOOM. The windows blew out.

Michonne hit the floor and covered her head with her arms. _What the hell is going on? _She thought to herself. Her chest was starting to heave as adrenaline started pumping. _Andre… I need to get home._ She stood, and she felt week. She forced herself to weave through the crowd of people around her, bumping into people that also were trying to figure out their plan of action.

She reached the front door and walked out into what she could only describe as a nightmare. There were people everywhere. And smoke. There were cars abandoned in the middle of the street. There was a person on the ground a couple feet in front of her, and a lot of blood. Someone was overtop of them though, and must have been helping them. No...They were...Were they eating them? _What the fuck… _Michonne watched as the person devorered the intestines of the person on the ground. Ripping them with his teeth as if he hadn't eaten in days. She turned to run in the other direction. There were two people walking her way. But they didn't look quite right. Their skin was a greyish complexion, and their eyes looked as if there was no light in them. And of course she didn't miss the blood that covered their mouths as well. She stared at them a moment. They had their arms out reaching toward her, what she thought was maybe an attempt at asking for help. Then she heard the growls coming from their throats. And she dodged the arm that was about to grab onto her jacket. She stumbled into the street. She ran. She ran as fast as her heels would let her. She heard shots, sirens, screams, she swerved in and out of people, and the people attacking them. Her apartment where she and her family lived was several blocks away, but that didn't faze her. _I just have to get there. They'll be alright. Just get there Michonne. _She kept chanting to herself so that she wouldn't stop, wouldn't give up.

She got to her front door. Extremely tired and out of breath, she searched for her key. She noticed, some more of those greyish people were coming up to her and she began to get frantic. She found them, but couldn't get the key in the door because of her shaking hands. They were almost on her. She banged on the door, "Mike!" she banged on the door. They were here, they were on her. But then she fell as the door she was up against opened. One of the things was on top of her, grabbing at her, trying to bite her. She pushed against it with all her might. _Clunk. _A bat went right through its skull. Terry was dragging her all the way through the door; he was holding a screaming Andre. Michonne watched as Mike continued to bash the skull of the man that just attacked her. The other one was trying to get through, but he took the bat to her as well. She was frozen. But then she remembered her son.

She got up quickly and took him from their friend. She held her son so very close, not knowing what else she could really do at this point.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked putting his arms around the two of them. She nodded, and felt herself calming a bit.

"We need to get out of here. We need to go to my parent's," Michonne stuttered out.

"Why? We're not going out there! We won't get anywhere. Did you see those streets?" Terry said nervously.

"That's exactly why we need to leave. It isn't safe here," Michonne said looking at him hard, "Mike please. We need to leave." Mike stared at her, but he couldn't really think about what she was saying. His brain was spinning. Michonne saw that he wasn't going to respond. _Come on Mike not now, I need you. _She handed him Andre. She ran into their room and started packing a couple bags full of their clothes. She grabbed the car keys. She came back to them, handed him a bag, and she put one over her shoulder. She handed Terry the bat since he wasn't carrying anything.

"We're leaving before they shut down the city, and then we're stuck here with these...things," she didn't ask them, she told them. Terry stepped over the bodies that were on the floor, and Mike followed, and then Michonne. They jogged, to the blood stained street, where Mike's car was. She unlocked it, and they piled in. She started the car, and started driving.

Michonne looked at her group. Andre was still crying. Terry was almost hyperventilating in the back seat. And Mike. Mike was quiet. She didn't know what to make of it, because he turned his face away from her and leaned on the window. She kept driving.

Michonne couldn't see, but Mike's face fell as he looked out the window. He closed his eyes in sadness.

A/N: Chapter 3 was, hopefully, a bit faster paced. I wanted to write it to get the frantic feel that I would assume the apocalypse would cause. Did you guys kind of feel it? Let me know if I accomplished that! Next, the family gets together and we see how they try to survive. Hope you liked it. (*＾▽＾)／


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the sort of late update. I went on vacation to Disney World, and have been kind of distracted by it's awesomeness. Thanks for the new reviews, I am so glad people are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

Michonne's mother opened the front door and immediately took her daughter into her arms.

"I'm so happy you're safe," she lets her go, and rubbed Andre's back as he slept in Michonne's arms. She places a hand on Mike's arm, "all of you," she says and gives him a small smile, he nods.

"Where's dad? Marjolaine? Are they ok?" Michonne asked, worry dripping from each word. Her mother's face mirrored how she felt.

"The last time I spoke with your father he was stuck at the hospital. That was hours ago, but I haven't been able to get in contact with him since," she saw the fret come across Michonne's face. She quickly continued, "I'm sure he's fine though dear. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over soon. Marjolaine is inside. Come on, come in where it's safe," she let them pass her, and she locked the door and the deadbolt. Then set the alarm.

"Mom. You haven't talked with dad, but have you seen what's been going on out there? I don't think," her mother waves her hand.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems. I hear the army is on its way to help take care of the sick. Everything will be fine... Who wants some tea? I'm going to make some tea," and with that she headed to the kitchen. Michonne hated when her mother did that, tried to act like everything was all fine and dandy when things were terrible. She wished she was just honest with them, but this time it seemed like she wasn't even being honest with herself.

Michonne lead the boys into the dimly lit family room where Marjolaine sat. She sat with her spine straight, stuff as a board, and hands in her lap. She didn't look her company's way when they entered the room.

"Marj, you ok?" She didn't answer. She just stared straight into the darkness. Michonne went around and sat on the couch opposite her sister. She saw her face, and how contorted with distraught it was. Michonne looked sadly at her sister. She didn't know exactly what happens but she knew her sister had seen what was going on out there.

"She's been like that ever since she arrived," her mother brought in a tray with tea and little cakes. Their appetites were lost; no one took anything except Mrs. Bellamy, "Honey I really wish you would say something." She began to sip on the tea in silence. For a few moments the room remained silent, except the sounds of Andre's snores as he slept and the rattling of Michonne's mother's tea cup and saucer every time she took a sip.

"Tea?" Marjolaine started quietly, more to herself. "Are you fucking kidding me," she said louder. Her mother almost spit her tear out at the words coming out of her daughter's mouth.

"Watch your mouth young lady; you are not with your friends-"

"My friends? My friends are probably dead, or they soon will be!" Her voice raises with each word," They're eating people mom, killing people, and all you want to do is drink fucking tea?" She knocks the tray with the kettle to the floor. She stands and leaves the room with tears in her eyes. Andre wakes from the commotion. Michonne rocks him as she watches her sister leave, and then she hands him to Mike and goes after her.

Marjolaine sat on the floor in front of her bed. Michonne came and sat down next to her. She wiped some of the tears off her sister's cheeks.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake up Andre," she said.

"It's ok. It's understandable," Michonne got closer to her older sister and put her head on her shoulder like she used to do when they were little.

"Ma just can really get on my nerves. All this tea and hope she slinging around..."

"I know it's misguided but, is it really so wrong to hope that things will get better?" Her sister didn't answer. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them with her arms.

"I saw one of those monsters rip a guy's throat out with its teeth. He was standing right next me. I was on my way to the Medical Center. And then I got a call from dad. It sounded bad in there Chonne," she said sadly.

"I know, but he'll be back soon. I'm sure he is fine," Michonne cursed herself, she was starting to sound like her mother, but she really needed to believe it herself. Her sister said nothing and stared ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne was starting to doubt the hope filled wish she had made four days ago to her sister. They still hadn't seen or heard anything from their father. Since they had arrive back to villa the television stations went off air, and the phone lines were down. The last thing they heard about were the riots and bombs that were being dropped on the city. Her and her family were so scared to venture outside, so they didn't. They would wake up, eat, lounge around, maybe play a board game or two to pass the time, eat lunch, lounge some more, eat dinner, and then sleep. With all the lounging there was time to think about the impending doom waiting to meet them outside. And with all the eating, Michonne noticed as she rummaged through the pantry, that they were running out of soon. Very soon.

Michonne went back to her family. They were in various spots throughout the large room. She looked at her son who was coloring on the floor and talking baby talk to Mike, who wasn't really paying attention to him, lost in his own thoughts. Michonne went and sat down with them.

"Hey peanut," she said giving him a kiss on his head, "that's lovely. Looks like we have another artist in the family, huh daddy?" Mike didn't respond. "We're running out of food," she said as a general statement.

"What do you mean we're running out of food?" Terry sat up from the sofa.

"I mean we have no more food. We have to get more or we're going to start starving," everyone was starting to realize what exactly she was meaning. They would have to go outside, if they wanted to get more food.

"I was thinking about going over to the Hart's and seeing if they'd have anything to lend us," no one budged. She looked over desperately to Mike. His eyes were wide and they wouldn't look at her.

"If you're going, I think I should stay and watch Andre," he said scooping his son up, who wasn't happy to be taken away from his drawings.

"What a man," Michonne's mom scoffed. Even though they resided in such a large house, everyone was still starting to get on each other's nerves. Mike opened his mouth to protest, but Michonne stepped in.

"It's fine. It's only next door. Those...walkers couldn't have made it up here. How much trouble could it really be?" she said. She took a bag and the bat that Terry had brought. She kissed her son, and then headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hart's estate was next door, but both yards were quite large and made Michonne's expedition more rigorous than she had expected. She quickly walked up the stairs to the front door. She rang the doorbell. A loud bell rang and she waited. No one answered so she tried the bell again. Nothing. She decided to knock, and when she started the large door started to open.

"Hello?" Michonne peaked through the crack, "Mr. and Mrs. Hart? John? Are you guys there?" she waited, but neither the husband, wife nor the son answered. She stepped in. She figured they must not have been home when things went down. _Oh well, then they won't need the food, _she thought, and made her way down the hall.

She had been friends with John when they were younger and knew her way around. She reached the kitchen and started to pack her bag, but what she packed surely wouldn't hold all of them over. She decided to look in the garage to see if there was a wagon or something bigger to bring more food. She opened the door to the garage. It was pretty dark, but the cracks that the garage doors were giving enough light for her to move around. She stepped in.

_CREEEK _

She stopped, and looked around. She didn't see anything, so she began to rummage. Looking through the Christmas decorations and toys that she and john used to play with when they were younger. She found the wagon, but it unfortunately had a broken wheel. Something moved in the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned. Her heart started to beat faster and her breath quickened. But again she saw nothing.

She took a large box with old clothes in it, and dumped out the clothes. She brought it to the kitchen. When she got there, she put the bat on the ground and she began to pile supplies in. She saw him, right before he could grab her. She leaped away from the box of food, and landed on the ground near the entrance to the kitchen. The walker turned and went back after his prey. Michonne recognized him as Mr. Hart. She scooted herself backwards into the hall. When she was a good distance away she looked for something, anything that she could use as weapon.

And then she saw it. It was leaning against the hall table. Before everything, John was really into the martial arts. He did kung fu and karate. He also practiced Kendo, and he must've left one of his katana's over his parents when he came to visit, and it sat against the table.

Michonne lunged toward it, and clumsily unsheathed it. She accidently dropped the scabbard to the ground, and took an off balanced stance towards the approaching walker. When it was in distance, Michonne swung the sword with her might. She hit it directly in the top of the head, but it kept coming. She backed up again, and did it again, and then again, until the sword was lodged in deep in the walker's skull. It went down with the sword in its head. Michonne quite tired, leaned against the wall out of breath.

Another was coming round the corner. Michonne noticed this dead one as her friend John. _Oh Johnny, not you too? _She thought, but getting up to retrieve the sword. She went to pull the katana out of the skull of the earlier walker, but it was stuck. John kept coming after her. She started to pull and pull, and then she stomped on the head until it was crushed enough to release it. She again took the sword to John's reanimated corpse. It took her around the same amount of swings to bring him down as well...

She decided it was time to leave, before she found any more unwanted surprises. She gathered the food. And started down the hall walking overtop of the dead bodies shakily. She turned back and looked down at John, tears starting to well up, but she held them back. She noticed the sword. She put down the box, and pulled it out of his head. She looked at it for a second, and then collected the sheath and slung it on her back, took the food and walked back to her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Food's hear," Michonne said, walking through the front door.

"That was very dangerous going out there by yourself," a voice called coming round the corner.

"Well, we need it to survive, so it was worth-" she starts when kicking the door closed behind her. She realized whose voice it was. But she couldn't believe it. She turned slowly, and saw her father standing there with the rest of her family following happily behind him.

**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter, but yeahhh Michonne got her katana!...And her dad! The story, as we all know, starts to get much darker. Unfortunately those dark times will start to come next chapter. Stay tuned! Review to let me know what you think! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Thanks for reading, you could read anything, but you are here with me so I appreciate that!

FocusedOnProsperity, thanks for the review! I'm glad I could surprise you with bringing her father back! And yes, Mike I was disappointed in Mike as well, I guess not everyone can be a badass like Michonne haha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Michonne dropped the box of food to the floor. Her face laced with disbelief, she hadn't given up hope, but she was mentally preparing herself with the thought that she might not see him again. Though there he was right in front of her. As tears started to form in her eyes she practically ran into her father's arms. He gave a _humph _sound when she connected with him and he hugged her back. Everyone watched the nice reunion. Her mother and sister both had tears stained cheeks.

"Watch it sweetie," her mother said stepping forward, "Daddy's hurt." Michonne loosened her grip on him, but didn't let him go.

"What? What's wrong? Are you alright?" she said through sniffles, she saw the blood stained bandage on his shoulder underneath his shirt. He guided her back to the sitting room.

"I'll be fine," he said guiding her to the sitting area where they had all emerged, "I'll tell you everything. Dear, can you get me some more bandages, I think I should redress this," he motioned to his shoulder. And his wife obliged. When she came back he had already started his story, everyone listening intently. Her medical training kicking, she starts to set up the supplies near her husband.

"This has been going on for a while, all over the world. Not just here. We didn't really experience anything until they started to bring in the infected. We kept them alive as long as our supplies allowed us. Thank you hon," Mrs. Bellamy gave him a glass of water. He took a gulp, "but we started to run out of resources for the overabundance of sick people coming in. The day that I called you two, was the day everything just went to hell. People were dying left and right. And they were just...coming back. And they were..They were…," he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Eating people," Marjolaine finished for him. He nodded to his eldest with a grim look on his face. His wife gasped.

"They just started running rampant. The army came in and they started killing them, but also just patients in general. People were so scared of this, they murdered innocent people...We were taken to a safe zone in the middle of the city. I helped take care of the injured there. But then it got overrun by the dead. I knew there was nothing any of us could do. I knew I needed to get out, but when looking for an exit one of those things came up behind me," Mrs. Bellamy took off the old bandage from his shoulder, revealing a swollen open bite wound.

"Oh Nathan," she stared at it. So did everyone else in the room. Andre saw it, and hid his head in his dad's chest.

"It's alright Patrice," he patted her hand, "I cleaned it before I left the hospital. I should be fine if I just keep it clean. That was almost a day ago. I've been trying to get home ever since," he finished up. And Michonne's mother finished cleaning his wound and redressing it.

"You look tired daddy," Marjolaine said to him.

"Yes dear, why don't you get some sleep. It must've been an awfully tiring trek from Atlanta," Mrs. Bellamy said standing, and trying to help him up as well.

"Yes, I do feel a bit drained. Maybe I will rest for the time being," They started to walk when he stumbles forward. Marjolaine and her mother caught him.

"You alright?" Michonne exclaimed looking at her father.

"You're burning up…" Marjolaine said feeling his face.

"I'm fine!" he says abruptly. There's silence for a moment. Regaining his composure he reiterates, "I'm fine, really, I'm fine. I guess the trip just took more out of me than I thought."

"Here let's bring him upstairs," Mrs. Bellamy says.

"Let me help," says Mike. He hands Michonne their son, and takes Mr. Bellamy from his wife. They start up the stairs, with Mrs. Bellamy following closely behind. Michonne watches the scene, wary on her face.

"You're pops doesn't look to hot does he," Terry said from the sofa. Michonne glares at him and gets up. She climbs the stairs and heads to the master bedroom. She sees Mike and Marjolaine laying her father down on the bed. He coughs and shivers under the covers.

"Marjolaine. Get some cold compresses and some Tylenol so that we can keep the fever down," Mike goes over to stand by Michonne.

"Come on love, why don't we get some sleep? I think your mom and sister got it covered in here," Mike said rubbing her shoulders.

"No, I think I should help-"

"That's alright sweetheart," her mother cut her off, "You've done a lot today. You guys can sleep. We'll do the same when his fevers down."

"Alright," Michonne says, but isn't convinced. She and Mike go to her childhood room, she put her sword in the corner and they got ready for bed. She starts to rock Andre to sleep. Mike sits on the bed next to her. He puts his face in his hands.

"Michonne," she looks over at him as he runs his fingers over his head, "About today. I'm sorry…" he tried to speak, but he couldn't. Michonne looked at him. She understood why he was scared to go out there. Hell, after what her father just told them, this was the world that they were probably going to live in from now on. She was scared too. But they also needed to keep going. They couldn't shut down, because if they did, then this shitty nightmare would win.

"Mike. I know what you're feeling. I get it. But I needed you. I _need_ you. You have to be better if we're all going to survive. I need us to survive Mike," she was pretty much pleading with him. He pulled her into him.

"I will do my best," he said and kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. _I have to try, for them, _he thought looking down at a now sleep Michonne and Andre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne jumped when she heard it. It had brought her out of a deep sleep with ease. The scream was bone chilling. And she wasn't the only one who woke from it. Andre was crying and Mike stood with her.

"Was that your mother?" he said a bit out of breath. Michonne looked from him and then back at the door as another scream belted through.

"Stay with him," she started to sprint out the door, but she stopped herself. She turned to the sword, and grabbed it and ran out and crashed down the hall. _Oh god, oh god_, she thought as she got to the door. She heard rustling inside. She unsheathed the sword, and turned the knob. She pushed the door open gingerly, and she looked in. It was dark, she couldn't see anything.

"Mom," she whispered, "Mom where are you?" She heard someone crying, so she followed the sound. She found her mother huddled in a corner opposite the position of the bed. Michonne hurried to her side, and kneeled down. She brought her mom into an embrace. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Mom. What is it? What's wrong," she tried to make her voice as calm as possible. Her mother, wailing, pointed a shaky finger over to the windows. Michonne followed her hand.

She heard the gross sounds of eating before she saw her father's reanimated corpse leaning over her sister's body.

A/N: I hate to leave this one a cliffhanger, but it was going to be so long of a chapter if I continued. This story just gets sadder from here. Sorry for that, I think that it is important to show all the factors that ultimately lead to Michonne shutting down and becoming one of the _walking dead_. Review and let me know what you think, I'd love the feedback on my writing! **(/^▽^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a quick announcement. This chapter contains some vivid imagery, and alludes to suicide.

Also, sorry it took me a little long to update. Everytime I would sit down to write, I would think, it just wasn't right. I think I got it this time though. Thank you so much for the reviews! Nay766 and DCSDaniele I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, that's great news!

Thanks for the assurance Siancore! Let me know what feeling you get from this chapter.

And yes, FocusedOnProsperity, this is not going to have a happy ending, and I'm sorry for what comes next. You had some good observations about the last chapter by the way!

On with the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6**

Michonne watched what was happening in front of her, but didn't really comprehend it. Her mind just wouldn't wrap around it. She slid down the wall next to her mother, who started hyperventilating in her lap. Michonne's whole body started to shake. Her eyes welled up with tears, which eventually spread down an otherwise emotionless face.

Through her waterlogged sight, she watched as her sister lay motionless as the monster that used to be her father absentmindedly chewed what flesh it had in his mouth. Michonne looked over her sister's body, and noticed the multiple bite wounds she suffered. There were so many. She watched the scene in front of her as if it were a horror movie. Gruesome, yes, but it couldn't be real. The world that they lived in couldn't be this terrible as to produce something like this. Her mind was running and her chest was heaving, but her limbs wouldn't move. Couldn't move.

The monster finishing what was in its mouth dug its nails roughly into Marjolaine's abdomen ripping through it. And as it did a sharp cry came from Marjolaine's mouth. This brought Michonne into the real world, as she understood. She gently but distractedly pushed her mother off of her, never taking her eyes off of what was in front of her. She picked up her sword, and walked toward the raving monster. She stared at it, it looked like her father. It then looked up at her, and she looked into its eyes. They were dead. Her father was dead. And with every step, what took over the feeling of realization was the feeling of rage and anger. The monster looked as if it was going to start coming toward her, but before it could make any major progress, Michonne winded up and swung the sword as hard as she could, taking the top of its head off with one blow. It fell over on the other side of her sister. She stumbled back a little from the force of her swing, but she kept at it. Michonne stepped over top of it, and stabbed it over and over and over. Each strike, like a volcano about to burst, bringing up the pent up emotions she was feeling all at once. She let out a loud cry.

"Michonne..." her mother's weak voice called from behind her, bringing Michonne back to her some of her senses. She looked at her mother who was holding onto her sister, rocking her back and forth. Michonne knelt in front of them. Her hands waved over her sisters gaping wounds her mind blank and totally unsure of what to do about this.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh my god," she sputtered out, tears streaming steadily down her face. She heard a gurgling sound and looked up at her sister's face. She looked as if she couldn't breathe properly, "Mama what do we do?" Her mother looked at her with so much sadness, it broke Michonne's heart. She tried to lift her arm weakly off her daughter. And Michonne looked down to see that she was holding her father's glock that he kept in the house in case of emergencies. Michonne looked at her mother opposing and backed up a bit shaking her head.

"Michonne she is suffering!" her mother cried. And so did Michonne. She put her hands on her head shaking back and forth. Too much. This was too much. She couldn't do this anymore. She heard another gurgling sound. She looked up at her sister. She was in so much pain. She didn't deserve to die like this. Michonne couldn't take the sight of her like this anymore. She took the gun from her mother's hand. She bent down and kissed her sister on the forehead.

"Margi. Oh Margi, I'm so sorry," she quietly said to her sister, "I love you." Her mother laid her down, and kissed her head, whispering sweet words into her daughter's ears. Michonne let her have a few more seconds with her daughter.

"Ok Chonne," her mother said with almost no emotion, "She's ready."

BOOM.

For the first time that night, Michonne felt weak. The gun slipped from her fingers, and she fell to her knees. Her tears made fresh streams as they trickled over the dried ones on her face. Her mother came over to her and brought her into an embrace which she immediately accepted. She wrapped her arms around her mother and held her tight, clinging to her.

"Oh Michonne..." her mother started, "My baby, girl. Look at me." Her mother put a warm hand on her face, and lifted it so that she looked her in the eye. "Michonne you need to go," She said sadly, but with a very serious tone. Michonne looked at her, not sure what she was meaning.

"What-," she started, but then she saw the gaping wound on the nape of her neck. "Jesus, Mom," Michonne gasped, pulling away from her mother.

"Chonne…" but Michonne wasn't listening anymore. It wasn't over. It would never be over. This world wouldn't allow that. They were all going to die one by one. Michonne put her head in her hand once again. But her mother didn't let her. She brought her contorted face up to hers.

"Michonne don't you give up," as if her mother was reading her mind, "You need to pack up, and you need to go. You cannot break down. You know why? Because you have that boy, that wonderful boy. And you need to keep going Chonne. You have to always keep going, if not for yourself then for him. There has to be some place out there for you to keep living. I need you to keep living Michonne," she started to break down; "You were always so strong. Do not let this world take that from you. You have to live Michonne, you have to live..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike's mind was racing. He sat against the door with his sleeping son in his arms. He rubbed his back, as he thought of what could have been going down. He was scared, scared for Michonne._ Is she ok? Did she need my help?_ He thought of what could be happening. He wanted to go to her but she told him to stay here and watch their son, and that's what he was doing.

BOOM.

Mike jumped at the loud noise, almost waking Andre up as he did. He hushed the boy back to sleep. Something was happening and he needed to get to Michonne. He put Andre on the bed, and opened the door a crack. When he got enough courage he opened it a little more, and stuck his head out. He looked down the hall and then down the other way. He saw Terry look out his door as well. He waved for him to come to him. But Terry shook his head, too scared to come out into the hall.

"Terry! Come on man!" Mike whispered loudly at his friend. Terry shook his head, but came out into the hall anyway. Quickly trotting down to the room his friend was in.

"Did you here that shot?" Terry asked Mike who nodded his head yes, "What the hell are we going to do? What the hell is going on?" He was freaking out and Mike didn't have time to deal with this.

"Listen Man, I need to get to Michonne. Stay here and watch Andre will ya?" His friend nodded, and went to the boy.

Mike made his way down the hall. And he stopped in front of the master bedroom. The door was open ajar. He took a deep breath and silently stepped inside. What he saw made him want to be physically ill. He looked at what seemed to be Dr. Bellamy's body, but there was no head, what just seemed to be a mound of mush in its place. Then his eyes shifted over to Marjolaine's mangled corpse. He started to gag as if he was going to throw up, and he leaned against the door frame. He then saw Michonne and her mother on the floor. They were talking.

"...Alright baby?" Mrs. Bellamy said. Michonne nodded her head slowly staring at her mother with sad eyes. Even in the dark, Mike could tell she was crying, and she looked to be physical exhausted. Her mother pulled her into a tight embrace. Michonne sobbed something to her mother, but it was muffled. Her mother kissed her head.

"I love you too baby girl," she was crying too, Mike noticed. He watched as they just sat there in each other's arms, and then his eyes wandered to the corpses in the room and stepped out into the hall and relieved himself. He couldn't go back in there.

"Alright, go on now," she said to Michonne. And Michonne did as she was told. She got up off the floor. And started over to retrieve the scabbard and then she went for the sword, and when she did she saw Mike. He stared at her, not knowing what to do or say. He noticed something different in her eyes, something that was never there before. She looked back at him, and then bent down to retrieve the sword. She then proceeded to walk quickly out of the room pushing past him.

She walked quickly down the hall, to her bedroom; Mike following on her heals. She almost burst through the doors to her room. She sees Terry near Andre but doesn't acknowledge him. She goes to her closet, and brings out the bags she brought with her from Atlanta, and starts to fill them. Mike and Terry watch her work for a few moments.

"Michonne… Are you, ok?" Mike shook his head at his stupid question. "Michonne what...What happened in there? What are we going to do?" she didn't answer, "Michonne do you want to talk about it?" she kept packing, ignoring him. "Hey, why don't we just slow down-" he went to grab her arm, but she almost violently yanked it out of his grip. He held his hands up cautiously.

"We need to get out of here…" she said quietly wringing a shirt that was in her hands. Her eyes were wide, and they seemed to be pleading at him. He wished he could do something, anything, that could make her feel better, but he didn't know what. But he decided she was right, they couldn't stay here, not with...Not with what he just saw. He nodded his head. She continued to pack. He started to help her. Terry left the room, and did the same. Michonne put Andre's coat on, trying to not wake him and then she put on hers, while Mike zipped up the bags.

They headed down stairs. Michonne took some nonperishable foods and packed them away. They started down the driveway. Mike remembered about Mrs. Bellamy. Was Michonne just going to leave her up there? He then heard another gun shot. They all stopped. Mike and Terry turned around, but not Michonne. She closed her eyes, and squeezed them shut. And when she opened them, she kept moving forward. They packed their bags. Terry got in the back, and Mike strapped Andre in and then started the ignition. Michonne opened the car door and slid in beside Mike. He looked sadly at her, and she stared straight ahead. He couldn't see any emotion on her face. And then he started to drive away. Drive away from the house, drive away from the horrible mess that was left in there, drive away from a life that seemed to be over.

A/N: I knowww, that was pretty bad. I'm sorry guys! In the comics I really love the character of Michonne because she is the one, at least so far, that has lost the most. Or at least that we hear of. And I think what makes her so bad ass, is that she keeps going. She loses people that are close to her all along the way, but she doesn't stop living for some reason. That's what I like most, the sword just makes her even more awesome haha. I wanted this to bring her down, and 'hopefully' (In the following chapters) she'll be able to keep going like her mom said. Review and let me know what you think! ( ^ -^)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is a pretty short chapter. I'm not sure if this is the best chapter, idk but I'm not feeling it (Jeez what a way to start to get people to read, right? haha) let me know what you guys think. But because it's so short, I promise I'll update sooner with a (hopefully) better one!

Reviews! Thanks for the reviews! You guys keep me in line.

My dear **Guest**, Mike was not bitten in the last chapter. We all know he does end up getting bitten, according to the show, the night Andre dies. So I will encourage you to keep reading, that sad day will come soon enough. Hope you enjoyed though! =)

And **FocusedOnProsperity** my faithful reader, thank you I am glad you liked it! I don't think Mike is weak either. But I'm not sure if he knows of his strength or not. (We'll see how that kind of plays out in the next few chapters.)

**Chapter 7**

It was morning now. They'd been driving for hours, in mostly silence. The only sounds intermittently coming from little Andre. He would coo as he played in his car seat, the terrible world outside not affecting him one bit. The adults on the other hand stayed quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Michonne thought of her family, her mind going back to fond memories of each of the ones she had lost.

_She remembered the time her dad took her into work with him when she was little. He let her play dress up in his lab coat that was way too big for her. She remembered him listening to her heartbeat with his stethoscope and letting her do the same to him. 'See baby girl, we are the same' he had said to her. She smiled at him and him at her. She loved his smile. Then she thought of her mother. She probably knew her better than anyone. She remembered every time she'd run away from home, her mother always knew where to find her. Either she or Michonne would apologize for whatever argument they had had. And before taking her back home, they'd do something together, just the two of them. Her sister, was not just her sister, she was her protector, her teacher, her best friend. A lot of Michonne's strength she could thank Margi for bringing it out of her. She remembered in middle school when she was bullied by an older girl at school, and she told her sister about it. Usually, Marjolaine would take care of the undesirables, but not this time. 'Time for you to grow up Chonne. You've gotta learn to stand up for yourself. You gotta be strong; I'm not always going to be here'. _

The fond memories came to a halt as Michonne thought of her sister's words. _I'm not always going to be here_. They brought her back to the events of the night before. And a wave of grief and heartache hit her. They hit her hard. She put both her hands on the dashboard in front of her, she felt sick. Flashes of the night and her family members go through her mind, their bodies, their suffering. It just came all at once. Michonne hit the dashboard. She did it again, and again, and she kicked punched, trying to control the thoughts going through her head. She only stopped when she heard Andre crying in the back seat. Disheveled from her episode, she tried her best to control her breathing. She turned and tried to quiet her son. She saw the fear in his eyes, and that was something that almost killed her. She was supposed to be protecting him, and here she was breaking down.

"I'm sorry baby. Shhhh, please Mommy's sorry," she turned and looked at Mike who kept looking wide eyed from the road and back to her, "I'm sorry." He nodded and reached over and took his hand in hers.

"It's okay," he said quietly with a small smile. He rubbed his thumb across her hand. A tear escaped Michonne's eye. But she wiped it quickly. This wasn't the time for breakdowns. She had to be strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car made a weird sizzling sound before Mike brought it to a rolling stop.

"Fuck…" Mike said under his breath, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. They were nowhere near Athens, their decided destination. Mike grew up there as a child, and his brother was still in the small town. Michonne didn't think it was much of a plan, but it was something. "We're running on fumes here," he said to Michonne. She sighed and thought a minute.

"Damn. Well, let's take it as far as we can. Hopefully we'll find a station on the way," she responded.

"And what if we don't? We're not going to walk to Athens are we? That's a little ridiculous," Terry complained. Michonne rolled her eyes.

"We'll do what we have to," she told them.

Sure enough they drove upon a gas station connected to a convenience store a half hour later. Mike parked the car at one of the tanks. He and Michonne got out to go and talk to a clerk. Everything looked untouched; she took the sword, just in case.

"You coming Terry?" Mike asked.

"How many people does it take to get some gas man?" Mike held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, well can you watch Andre? I don't want to wake him," Terry nodded. Mike turned to catch up with Michonne and Terry leaned his head back on the seat and let out a long breath.

Michonne entered the convenience store with Mike behind her. The bell to the store rang. She looked around, it seemed to be empty. She looked at Mike, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Hello," she called out, "Is anyone there? We'd like to get some gas." No one answered. And she sighed and crossed her arms. Mike, on the other hand, grabbed himself a Twinkie, unwrapped it, and started eating. He stopped mid chew when he saw Michonne staring at him with an amused look on her face.

"What?" he said a mouth full of the yellow sponge cake.

"You know, that's stealing?" she said with an eyebrow raised, trying to hide her smile.

"They don't need it. And plus, since we have no gas, we'll have to walk. We need some food to last us a couple days if we're going by foot- Oh my god what?" He said when he saw she was smiling at him.

"Don't let anyone tell you, you aren't smart," she said, and began to fill up on some chips.

"Don't forget the Twinkies Chonne," he said smiling, "I'm going to stock up on some drinks."

Mike traveled back to the refrigerated section. He opened the door, it was still cold. He took a couple sodas and put them in his bag. He got some Yoo-Hoo, they were Andre's favorite. Then he went for the waters. A hand went to his shoulder.

"What Chonn-" he turned, but it wasn't Michonne, a walker was right behind him. He yelled as he stumbled back bringing them both to the ground. He struggled with it as it clawed at his chest and reach for his face. The thing was chomping to get at his neck, when a blade went through its skull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terry was tired, but couldn't sleep. He wasn't really sure on the details of what happened at Michonne's place last night, but he was sure the others were dead. He needed to relax. He took a bent joint out of his pocket. He went to light it, and then saw Andre was still asleep. Rolling his eyes, he put it away. Terry put his head back down, trying to take a cue from Andre.

A few moments past and he felt like he could actually fall asleep. He heard scratching at the window. He tried hard to shake it off and get back to his slumber. The scratching continued. He open his eyes annoyed. And saw that the car was surrounded by a small herd of the dead ones.

A/N: Never a dull moment in the ZA. Reviews are much appreciated! Let me know what you loved, what you hated, how your day is, whatever you like haha! Thanks for reading. Next we'll see how the group deals with the outside world! Until next time my friends! ＼(^▽^＠)ノ


End file.
